hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Briella Arslan
History Briella Arslan is the bastard daughter of Maya Arslan and Sen Renner. Briella was born in 2324, a year after her older brother, Samuel. Due to the lack of proper educational facilities in the aftermath of the Skulblakan Invasion, Briella was never actually enrolled in any public or private school growing up, instead being taught by her mother. When Briella was seven, she started to take an interest in weapons engineering, and started to force her parents to take her to the weapons labs on Kaven Base regularly so she could watch new weapons, vehicles, and armors get developed. By the time Briella was ten, she was able to hang around the weapons labs on her own, as the engineers inside had gotten to know both her and her parents enough for her to be there. Eventually, the engineers started using Briella as an assistant so that she could learn the basics of the art. She took to it so well that she was able to design her own weapons and armors by the time she was twelve. Seeing this, her mother allowed her to transform the garage into a laboratory, where she would tinker around with older, unused weapons models and armors. When Briella was sixteen, she got her hands on the standard issue assault rifle at the time and upgraded it in the garage to such an extent that the upper brass of Kaven gave her access to anything she wanted (which she would have taken to the garage) and she started to get paid to tinker about with vehicles and weapons and armors. When Briella was seventeen, she started developing new armor types for UNSC Spartans, mostly from a designer's perspective, never actually getting to build the armors herself. However, her access to the armors allowed her to take numerous outdated models and taking them home to her garage, which she then tinkered around with and made her own Spartan Armors. She spent several months ultimately designing five sets for herself, which she then taught herself to use. In addition to learning to use her armor, she enlisted the help of several of her parents' friends to learn to use rifles, firearms, knives, and to fight without weaponry. When Briella hit adulthood, she took on stealth-oriented soldier roles in addition to her weapons science job. When called into the field, she would be used for scouting and sniper support most of the time, though was still highly proficient at front-line soldiering. It was rare for her to ever be called in for frontline, or even supporting roles, however, and most of her time is spent on base designing weaponry, armor, and vehicles. Personality and Traits Briella is a slightly cynical and pessimistic individual, with a rather dark outlook on the world. Having grown up in an era of constant refugees and mostly destroyed cities and worlds, She finds talk of things being rebuilt and getting better very far-fetched, but does wish for it to happen so that she can see a society that isn't fragmented by the aftermath of constant war. Despite having little to no schooling, Briella has been shown to have brilliant levels of intelligence, especially when it comes to building things. When given and old cellular phone, a rubber band, a paper clip, and a pizza box, Briella was able to create a noisemaker that proved effective enough to block out security microphones. Something Briella is often bugged about is her slightly inferior height. She stands only five foot two inches tall, and is often bugged about this by her brother and most of her friends. On numerous occasions, Sam has had to physically drag her away from people who have called her tiny or, her least favorite "pipsqueak". In fact, some have described her defiance of her stature as similar to that of Napoleon. She is decidedly stubborn and strong willed, sometimes letting a level of selfishness drive her actions. She doesn't have much sense of philanthropy or charity, believing anyone she randomly helps will owe her, and likewise, that she will owe people who randomly help her. Briella is not what one will call long-tempered, often losing her temper and resorting to confrontation to solve her problems with others. This also causes her to often disagree with superiors, and will not think twice about disobeying orders that she doesn't agree with. Her impatience results in an inability to sit still for long, unless she happens to be messing around in her garage, where she can study her experiments for days on end without needing to leave. Galleries Briella Briella2.jpg Briella3.jpg Briella4.jpg Briella5.jpg Briella6.jpg Briella7.jpg Briella10.jpg Briella11.jpg Briella14.jpg Armors BriellaArmor.jpg|Briella's first Spartan Armor. BriellaArmor2.png|Briella's second Spartan Armor. BriellaArmor3.jpg|Briella's third Spartan Armor. BriellaArmor4.jpg|Briella's fourth (and favorite) Spartan Armor. BriellaArmor5.jpg|Briella's fifth Spartan Armor.